Ayesha Takia
| age = | hometown = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | occupation = Actress | series = Bigg Boss 12 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 6 | status = Evicted | nominations = 5 | facedeviction = 1 }}Ayesha Takia (born 10 April 1986) is an Indian former actress who appeared in Bollywood films. She made her film debut in Taarzan: The Wonder Car for which she won the Filmfare Best Debut Award in 2004. Her notable films also include Dor (2006), for which she won the Screen Award for Best Actress (Critics), and Wanted (2009).Wanted Creates History On Eid. Box Office India. 22 September 2009 She participated in Bigg Boss in 2018. Personal life Ayesha Takia was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India to a Gujarati father and Muslim mother. She is an alumnus of St Anthony's Girls High School, Chembur. She married Farhan Azmi on March 1, 2009. She has a son with her husband Farhan Azmi. Career Takia began her career as a model when she was 15, appearing in the "I am a Complan Boy! I’m a Complan Girl!" campaign and also in Falguni Pathak's "Meri Chunar Udd Udd Jaye" music video. Later she appeared in the music video Shake It Daddy Remix of song Nahin Nahin Abhi Nahin along with actor Keith Sequeira, both the songs were directed by Vinay Sapru and Radhika Rao. Which brought her to the attention of Bollywood, and a few film offers followed. She signed a contract to appear in Socha Na Tha, then for Taarzan: The Wonder Car. However, delays making Socha Na Tha meant that Taarzan was released first and was therefore her "debut" film. She won the Filmfare Best Debut Award in 2004 for her performance in the film. Takia has appeared in a number of films that did poorly at the box office. However, she has been highly praised for her work in the 2006 Dor, a smaller budget film in which she plays the role of a young widowed Rajasthani woman living in a traditional joint family. She went on to win several awards for her performance in the film, including the Zee Cine Critics Award for Best Actress. Apart from Bollywood, Takia has also appeared in the 2005 Telugu film Super, with Tollywood star Akkineni Nagarjuna, for which she was nominated for the Filmfare Award for Best Actress – Telugu. Her most recent hit was Prabhu Deva's Wanted, co-starring Salman Khan, which emerged as one of the biggest blockbusters of 2009. The film was the third-highest-grossing movie of the year and her role met with positive reviews. In 2011, she starred in Mod, which met with a good response. , she was hosting the musical-reality show Sur Kshetra. In the media She is very active on social media, especially Twitter and has been a supporter for wildlife protection. In April 2014, Ayesha denounced her father-in-law, the Samajwadi Party legislator Abu Azmi, for saying that rape victims should also be punished.Ayesha Takia reacts to father-in-law Abu Azmi's remark on rape, says she is 'ashamed'. Timesofindia.indiatimes.com (12 April 2014). Retrieved on 2015-06-23. In a public statement, she has claimed to be a vegan while posing for a vegan ad for PETA India. Filmography Television See also * List of Indian film actresses References External links * }} Category:Living people Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Female models from Mumbai Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Indian film actresses Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:1986 births Category:Gujarati people Category:Bigg Boss contestants Takia, Ayesha